Three ficlets: Cute, Sad and Sweet
by Poetictea1
Summary: As title. You'll also see a common theme among the 3 stories :P Sam/Dean in different ages


Three ficlets: Cute, Sad and Sweet

Title: Three ficlets: Cute, Sad and Sweet  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: R  
Summary: As title. You'll also notice that there's a certain theme among the 3 ficlets :-P  
Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic of Supernatural.  
Notes: This story was actually written before the "Sam" series. Self beta-ed. Hope it reads alright. (Please let me know if you find any error that's really distracting.) Enjoy!! Btw when I think of teen!chesters it's always teenage Jared/Jensen's looks, not the TV version :P

Sam was 13

Sam just came out of the bathroom when Dean walked into the room. He just came back from a hunting trip with John. Sam and Dean were sharing the same room and John's in the one next to theirs.

"Showered?" Dean took his boots off.

"Yeah, you can use the bathroom."

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Yeah."

"Pee pee-ed before bed?"

"Dude." Sam completed it with a bitchface.

"Jerked off before sleep?"

"I'm not you."

"Hey, don't think I don't know what boys of your age do in the bathroom."

"I was just taking a shower!" Sam finally snapped.

"Whatever." Dean sounded like he didn't believe it a bit and just walked toward the bathroom.

Sam muttered some curses under his breath and pulled the cover over himself, trying to get to sleep.

Dean stopped at the entrance of the bathroom. "Was it good?"

"What?" Of course Sam knew what Dean was talking about, but he was just too tired to acknowledge that.

"You know."

There was a few seconds of silence. Sam suddenly moved to lie on his back, and then something suspicious tented up around where his crotch was under the cover. The tent began moving up and down and Sam's smiling.

"Hey…" Dean was caught off guard by this. "You…"

"Jerking off."

"I hate you, bitch."

Sam didn't miss the light pink on Dean's face when he slammed the bathroom door shut . He then pulled out the hand on his pants and tried to fall asleep.

Sam was 16

And it's the bathroom again.

"Dude are you done???! If you don't come out in 1 minute I'm going to pick the lock and I swear if I see you jerking off" Dean was banging heavily on the door and about to say something more colorful when the bathroom door just burst open.

"Shut the fuck up! What are you 3?"

Dean shut up and went straight for the toilet. Sam immediately walked out and slammed the door close behind him.

"You should get a girlfriend Sammy." Dean commented when he came out.

"Told you I was not jerking off in there! And I'm not like you! Asshole."

"What, you prefer a boyfriend instead?"

"I don't just get a girlfriend so that I can fuck, ok?"

"No? Then what, you're gonna get married with her, buy a house with white picket fences and all?" Dean said causally.

"Yeah. If she's the right one." Sam was glad that he finally moved away from the jerk off topic.

Dean fell silent for a few seconds and Sam was just fine with that.

When he talked again Dean's tone was kind of unexpected for Sam. He sounded unsure and something else Sam couldn't tell.

"Really? You can't hunt with all that shit."

"Who says I'm going to hunt for the rest of my life Dean?"

"No?" There it is again, that tone.

"No!"

"Ok." Dean turned around and for a moment Sam thought he saw him looking at his own feet like a rejected child. "Good night."

Dean had never teased about Sam jerking off ever since then.

Sam was 26 

It was one of those days where it's so cold outside you wanted to hide. Sam went out to get them some supplies and was fully surprised by what was waiting for him when he walked into the motel suite.

"You baked cookies?"

"Yeah, what else do they look like, dog biscuits?" The oven was already off and the whole room smelled of freshly baked cookies.

"You've never baked cookies since I was 12!"

"Well it's not like we have an oven in the motels often."

"But it's just, I thought you hate cooking!"

Dean bended down to take the cookie-pan out of the oven. "This is not cooking."

"It kind of is." Sam smiled with an amused look.

"You want to eat these or not?" Dean jerked his head to the content of the pan he's holding.

"Fine."

Sam walked straight to him, or more precisely to behind him. Then his right hand was on Dean's hip and his left was on his crotch, undoing his zip.

"Whoa, easy tiger, what're you doing?!" Dean felt the heat of Sam's chest on his back and Sam's hand on his now very exposed dick.

"Hold still." Sam said.

"Wait, wait! What the fuck? I'm still holding the damn cookie pan!"

"I said, hold still." Then he started to jerk him off.

"Fuck, Sam…" Dean melted into Sam's chest almost right after Sam's hand started moving on him.

Dean's face was flushed and his eyelashes were fluttering while Sam continued to jerk him off. There were hard pulls combined with soft pushes, and Sam's thumb deliberately brushed on the head while his hand moving up and down.

When he sensed that it was about time he whispered with his mouth against Dean's ear…

"So beautiful. Come for me sugar."

Dean came like a train wreck. He was relieved when he opened his eyes and see that the cookie-pan was untouched.

"Why did you do that?" Dean was still in his post orgasm haze and kind of slurred his words.

"Don't know, you baking cookies got me horny." Sam took a cookie and started eating it.

"Kinky bastard."

Sam just smiled and did not even try to deny it.

End

Your feedback is my fuel for writing more stories!! :)


End file.
